


Exchange Student

by DivergentAngel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, British English, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentAngel/pseuds/DivergentAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of living in Korea as being known as the 'English exchange student', Y/N finally meets three boys who go by the names of Woozi, S.Coups and Vernon.</p><p>NOTE: I've only labelled it as a F/M because of @HShadow but no female pronouns have been used</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taehanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehanna/gifts).



> I would like to thank @HShadow for getting me into Kpop and Seventeen! And to say thanks, here's a oneshot reader insert with your bias, Vernon!
> 
> Also:  
> (BF/N) = best friend's name

“Bye mum!” You shouted up the stairs before you set off for school. Today was the start of a new semester – where you weren’t the new girl. You had moved from England last school year and hopefully you weren’t going to be teased for your accent once again this year.

Anyway, you set out for the door, where your best friend, (BF/N), was waiting for you. You got inside her car, put on your seatbelt and she drove off, whisking you both away to another year off pure hell. “I have a good feeling that this will go perfectermundo.” She stated while keeping her eyes on the road.

You chuckled at her made up words. “Seriously, (BF/N) you say that every year and it’s _always_ pure hell.” You state in a matter of fact tone, while rolling your eyes.

“Well seriously, (Y/N), I’m serious – this time isn’t out of pure guilt – really I think it is going to be epic.” She says mocking you while turning into the school’s parking lot.

“Whatever,” You mumble scoffing at her optimism. You walk into the crowded hallways of school and part ways with your best friend to make your way to your locker. You shove your coat into your locker and take the necessary books and equipment out for the next couple lessons: English and then Maths. Gah! What a way to start of a Monday!

Once you retrieved your equipment mandatory, you walked to your homeroom where you met (BF/N) again and after homeroom, you went to your English class while (BF/N) went to their lesson. When you were in your class, you sat in your regular seat, which is in the middle row of the classroom and to the left. Not long afterwards, your snobby English teacher, M came strutting in with her Mary-Poppins like bag as well as her very unfashionable clothing. You rolled her eyes at her. She clearly had her favourites which were actually the ‘popular girls’—or as you prefer to call them, the ‘ _plastic clique_ ’. Apparently, according to the teacher, they needed ‘special help’ with their English work but everyone secretly knew that that was a lie…

“Settle down class, settle down. This semester we have some new students so be welcome.” She sighed half-heartedly, which came out sounding more frustrated. Then, three boys walked in the classroom: one was considerably shorter than the other two and had white-pinkish hair; the tallest boy had dark, short hair and was wearing ripped jeans with a jacket you thought looked quiet cool; the third boy had dark-ish brown hair with lighter streaks highlighting some parts and he wore a plaid sweater with a white collar in addition navy skinny jeans. You made eye contact with him but to prevent embarrassment, you swiftly looked away.

“Sorry for being late Miss, I – err we got lost,” The smallest one apologized for himself and the two other boys.

“It’s quite alright but next time it happens you won’t be excused,” She stated softly and then her voice turned monotonous and firm, her face stoic. “Introduce yourselves.” she added moodily.

“Hi, I’m Seungcheol, but you can call me S.Coups.” The boy wearing the ripped jeans introduced.

“I’m Jihoon but most people call me Woozi.” The shortest one with white-pink hair introduced in a somewhat shy manner.

And finally, the one who you made eye contact with said “Hi, I’m Hansol,” he finished and made eye contact with you once again but this time you blushed profusely.

“Yeah, okay, Hansol and _S.Coups_ ,” She said emphasizing the use of his nickname, “Go sit either side of Y/N.” She muttered loudly enough for them to hear, while eyeing you up like vulture to a carcass, “Y/N raise your hand,” She said sternly. Not wanting to be yelled at by your now moody teacher, you did as you were told, raising your hand. The two boys smiled vaguely at you and took and seat either side of you gave a small smile in return. Hansol took the seat on your left and S.Coups took the seat on your right. “And Jihoon you can go sit next to Suga.” Woozi nodded before parting off to a different part of the class where he sat in his elected seat.

After the lesson had finished, you walked out of the classroom at a rather slow pace, attempting to slow your journey to maths down a bit. Unexpectedly, you felt someone approach you from behind but, you didn’t turn around. “Hey, Y/N right?” Asked the person, who you later recognised as Hansol from your English lesson.

“Yeah?” You asked stopping and facing him so he could catch up.

“Um – do you know where maths is with Mr Baxman?” He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that’s my next lesson you could walk with me if you want,”

“Yeah, cool okay, I’m -”

“Hansol, I know,” You finished for him, “I _was_ paying attention in English by the way.” You said and continued “I’m -”

“Y/N, I know,” He finished with a smirk, “I _was_ paying attention in English as well.”

You were glad you managed to befriend the Exchange student; I mean what’s wrong with having more than one friend?

And little did you know, this would be the start of a relationship neither of you would forget.


End file.
